Life and Chaos
by Pen-pen
Summary: Chapitre 1


Life and Chaos  
By "Guard" and "Pinguinpsychotique"  
  
Chapitre1 :Arrivée sur Terre  
  
1. Et merde, qu'est-ce qu'on fout là? demanda la jeune démone.  
2. - Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache? en tous cas, on est plus chez  
nous! répondit l'ange.  
3. - Tu crois qu'on est sur la Terre?  
4. - Gaëlle, j'en sais rien!  
5. -Oh ben ça va! Pas la peine de t'énerver! c'est quand même pas ma  
faute si on est là ! dit cette dernière.  
6. Bien sur que si c'est ta faute, putain ! T'avais qu'a pas contrarier  
les vieux !!pesta l'ange.  
7. - De toutes manières, on y est alors, on fait quoi?questionna la  
démone  
8. - Faut trouver du monde.  
9. - Il y a de la lumière là-bas. On y va?demanda Gaelle.  
10. - Pas le choix! Soupira Alex  
11. Les deux "jeunes filles "s'engouffrèrent dans ce qui pourrait être  
une boite de nuit et furent surprises par ce qu'elles avaient devant  
les yeux.  
Flash-Back : Alex se prit une gifle de sa mère en plein sur le visage  
tandis que sa s?ur avait droit aux sermons de son père !  
1. Alexandra, au nom du ciel qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?demanda leur reine  
de mère.  
2. - Mais, j'en avais marre d'écouter les memes conneries.répondit la  
jeune ange en se frottant la joue.  
3. - Ce n'était pas une raison! Tu n'aurais jamais du attaquer ton  
professeur d'histoire magique! répliqua leur mère.  
4. - C'était barbant!  
5. -Il l'avait cherchée, elle a bien eu raison la défendit sa soeur.  
6. - Et où avez-vous appris ce sort? L'emprisonnement de l'esprit est un  
sort des ténèbres très puissant et.... dit leur père semblant  
réfléchir  
7. Les deux parents regardèrent leurs filles a tour de rôle.  
8. -on est assez grandes pour apprendre toutes seules, n'est-ce pas  
Alex?  
9. L'ange sourit et fit un clin d'oeil a sa soeur jumelle.  
10. - On a pas besoin de profs chiants pour apprendre quoi que se soit.  
11. La démonne répondit:  
12. - Ni de permission pour déverrouiller les sceaux...  
13. - Vous etes complètement folles! Heureusement que. Ashreil a réussi a  
vous arreter! Jusqu'où seriez-vous allée? les questionna leur mère.  
14. -On voulait juste s'amuser! c'est lourd de rester assises sur une  
chaise à écouter un prof raconter sa vie! argumenta Alexandra.  
15. -Et notre cousin est venu foutre la merde completa sa s?ur  
16. - C'était marrant de voir M. Drao danser la macarena sur son bureau!  
17. - Tu crois qu'on aurait eu droit a un strip-tease?demanda Gaelle.  
18. - De ce vieux pou? Ca ferait faire des cauchemars a "Saint"  
Ashreil.lanca Alexandra  
19. - Faudrait qu'on lui rende la monnaie un jour...  
20. - Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends? vous etes complètement malade. Je  
vous interdit de lever la main sur votre cousin ! leur ordonna leur  
père.  
21. - Promettez-nous d'arreter vos gamineries! les supplia leur mère.  
22. -Tu crois que tu vas nous en empecher? demanda son démon de fille,  
sardonique.  
23. - A nous deux, on pourrait ravager ce monde pourrave! rajouta sa  
soeur.  
24. Mais... Alexandra-chérie... Gaelle-chouchou... commenca leur mère.  
25. -Chouchou??? M'appellez pas comme ça !Viens ma grande on se casse, il  
n'y a plus rien pour nous ici !  
26. -Non s'ecria la reine  
27. Celle-ci fit une incantation et les deux jeunes filles s'envolèrent  
en un nuage de fumée.  
Fin du Flash-Back  
  
1. -c'est quoi ce bordel? questionna Gaelle.  
2. - qu'est-ce que c'est que cette musique de dingues ? demanda Alex.  
3. Si c'est une boite de nuit, ils n'ont vraiment aucune notion de danse  
!  
4. - Si on leur montrait nos talents respectifs?  
5. -Chiche !  
6.  
7. Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent d'abord vers les toilettes pour  
se changer.  
8. Elles portent des jupes assez courtes et des t-shirts pour le moins  
dénudés, Gaëlle en noir et Alex en blanc!  
9. Les deux demoiselles aux cheveux respectivement rouges et bleus se  
dirigèrent sur la piste quand Gaëlle prefera rentrer ses ailes de  
cuir noir de chacunes deux mètres d'envergure! Ce n'était pas le  
probleme d'Alex car, étant l'ange de lumière, elle n'avait sa forme  
mystique que la journée. Sa soeur, elle avait la sienne tout au long  
de la nuit, ce qui signifie une paire d'ailes, des tatouages ( un  
tribal sur le long du bras gauche et un enorme dragon sur son dos  
dont la queue s'arretait en bas de son bassin.) et des yeux  
flamboyants d'une couleur dorée, Gaëlle était l'ange des ténèbres !  
10. Les deux soeurs échangèrent coups d'oeil et sourires. Il y aura des  
coeurs brisés ce soir... Gaelle rejoint la piste la première. En  
s'emparant du micro, Alex rejoint bientot sa s?ur, une musique  
commence alors...  
11.  
Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drive me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)  
I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)  
Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet my end  
Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)  
1.  
Pendant la musique tantot douce tantot plus rythmée, Gaëlle ondulant  
sensuellement en réponse a l'invitation diabolique de la chanson, se  
perdit bientot entre les notes et ne fit plus qu'un avec elle devant le  
regard émerveillé de tous les etres humains normalement constitués...  
Alex chantait langoureusement sur Evanescence et soudain tous les yeux  
furent tournés vers elle... Une paire d'ailes blanches comme des perles  
sortit de son dos. Ses yeux devinrent d'un bleu intense, si parfait que  
l'on croyait qu'elle portait des lentilles colorées! Un magnifique  
tatooage apparut sur ses cuisses, remontant sur son ventre et jusque sur  
son cou.Il représentait un phénix !La transformation achevée, Gaëlle prit  
sa s?ur dans ses bras et courra jusqu'en dehors de la boite. Alex, qui  
avait perdu connaisssances reprit ses esprits et se releva.  
1. Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.  
2. -Tu t'es evanouie, le jour s'est levé! lui répondit sa soeur.  
3. - Et m...  
4. -On s'éclatait bien pourtant. dit Gaelle un peu de regrets dans la  
voix.  
5. - Faudra faire gaffe a l'heure la prochaine fois. Dit l'ange en  
repliant ses ailes  
6. -T'as raison.Et si on allait voir ce que vaut le système d'éducation  
sur Terre??lui demanda la jeune démonne.  
7. - On pourrait bien s'amuser... Surtout qu'ils n'y comprendraient  
rien. dit Alex, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.  
8. -Pourquoi pas... répondit Gaelle, complice.  
9. -Mais faudrait trouver un truc pour mes tatoos  
10. -Mets un pantalon et un T-shirt moins petit !  
11. - Pffff! Moulant, je peux? demanda l'ange avec de grands yeux  
innocents...  
12. -Evidemment, sinon à quoi bon être une fille ?  
13. - Je t'adore petite soeur! Bon, maintenant, trouver une école sympa!  
14. -2561 ans sur terre, ça fait quoi?demanda la "petite" soeur.  
15. -16-17?  
16. On va dire 16 ! Il y a un lycée dans la rue d'en face!On y va? C'est  
un internat vu la taille du batiment  
17. - On peut l'essayer. mais il a l'air un peu... gris! Tu l'aimerais  
pas mieux en bleu ou en vert?demanda Alex souriant a l'avance.  
18. Environ une heure et demi plus tard... L'internat était rayé rouge et  
bleu, et les deux demoiselles étaient admises par le principale du  
lycée  
19. Je vais vous mettre dans cette classe! leur dit-il.  
20. Elles entrèrent et leur professeur les présenta à l'ensemble des  
élèves de la classe!  
21. - Voici deux nouvelles élèves. J'espère que vous leur fairez bon  
accueil...  
22. Un élève du nom de Gaëtan intervint :-Vous inquiétez pas M'sieur, on  
va les prendre en main !  
23. -Bien, veuillez vous présenter mesdemoiselles. demanda le professeur.  
24. - Salut à tous, je m'appelle Gaëlle et voici ma soeur jumelle  
Alexandra !  
25. - On a l'intention de rester un moment ici alors, j'espère qu'on  
s'entendra bien...  
26. Le meme type que tout à l'heure: - t'inquiètes pas pour ça poulette  
27. Sentant sa soeur s'énerver, Gaëlle enchaina :  
28. - On est nouvelles dans la ville mais on a deja un peu visité...  
29. - Bien, allez vous asseoir. il y a des places au fond. leur commanda  
le prof.  
30. Elles s'assirent derrière Gaëtan et son ami Jon  
31. - Continuons. Je disais donc que le carré de l'hypothénuse est égal à  
...  
32. Les garçons se retournèrent pour faire connaissance !  
33. - Salut! Je m'appelle Gaetan.  
34. - Et moi, c'est Jonathan mais on m'appelle Jon  
35. Jon était d'un style plutot gothique et Gaëtan, plutot métalleux.En  
bref, tout à fait le style d'Alex et de Gaëlle !  
36. Jon avait des cheveux bruns foncés presque noirs et des yeux bleus-  
bruns. Gaëtan avait des cheveux bruns lui aussi mais plus clair que  
ceux de son ami. Il avait des yeux bruns plutot foncé. Les quatres  
ados sympathisèrent aussitôt et les deux jeunes garçons décidèrent  
de leur faire faire un tour de la ville sitot apres la fin des cours  
! Gaetan et Jon avaient décidé de leur montrer la rue principale où  
différentes odeurs se mèlaient. Alexandra s'arreta net ,en reniflant  
l'air attentivement.  
37. - Qu'est-ce qui se passe soeurette? demanda Gaelle avant de renifler  
a son tour. Oh merde, c'est quand meme pas ce que je crois...  
38. Les garçons s'arretèrent aussi.  
39. -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demandèrent-ils, interloquès.  
40. Ils reniflèrent l'air sans rien lui trouver de plus que d'habitude. A  
par peut-etre une odeur un peu plus sucrée.  
41. - Faut qu'on se tire d'ici au plus vite. dit la jeune démonne en  
tirant le bras de sa soeur.  
42. Celle-ci ne bougea pas. Clouée au sol, les yeux dans le vague...  
43. - Alex, bouge-toi, tu peux pas te laisser aller comme ca. On est en  
pleine rue !  
44. L'interpellée se tourna lentement vers sa soeur...  
45. - Je peux pas résister...  
46. Soudain, de grandes ailes blanches se déplièrent...  
47. -C'est quoi ce bordel?demanda Gaëtan .  
48. Pendant ce temps, Alexandra s'était déjà jetée dans un café qui était  
juste à coté. Les trois ados se ruèrent a sa poursuite et la  
découvrirent assise par terre dégustant avec délice une magnifique  
crepe a la confiture.  
49. - Désolée, dit-elle en jettant un regard a ses amis, surpris. Je perd  
toujours le controle face a une crepe !  
50. -nan, c'est pas ça! C'est ... tes... tes ailes! Répondit Jon en  
bagayant  
51. - euh...  
52. -On a quelquechose à vous expliquer à tous les deux mais promettez de  
ne pas crier!  
53. La nuit tomba sur la ville et Gaëlle sortit du café pour se placer  
sous les rayons de la Lune. Elle tomba à Terre et des ailes sortirent  
de derrière son dos en déchirant ses vêtements. Gaëtan s'approcha  
lentement et la pris dans ses bras tremblants. 


End file.
